Tale from Dbz
by USSj1SupaJay
Summary: This is a collection of Dbz poems by me
1. Poem1

The Coolest

* * *

Young

shy

raging spirit.

Pure

freindly and kind

underlying power.

Smart

kool and modest

many experience.

Dedication

to Gohan

* * *


	2. Poem2

**Cell Games**

Blowing dust

intruding boob

Z-warriors

arrives

One by one

by one

Cell stands

patient

Waiting

Da Greatest Fight Ever

fools prance

fools amuse

til...

da real

fight begins


	3. Poem3

**Da Mystical Dragonballs**

blink blink

glow glow

rise rise

o great dragon

rise rise

o great dragon

glow glow glow

tremblin

earthquake?

he rises

he rises

the great one is here

* * *


	4. Poem4

**Da Lone One**

Warrior

of planet vegeta

Underling

of King Vegeta

Saiyan

at birth

Saiyan

at death

Underling

of Freiza

Ruthless

Strong

Brave

Loyal

A Saiyan

Strongest

race

Know

to few

Unseen

power

Lying

with in

Each

an every

Sayian


	5. Poem5

**The Beloved Bulma**

her great smile

her perfect physique

her wonderous mind

Beloved bulma

Always lookin good

always So thoughtful

always be Cheerful

Beloved bulma

could We

meet

privately

could We

converse

on your ideas

could We

go

shopping for you

Beloved bulma

This is

for

you.


	6. Poem6 n Poem7

**Heres a double from moi...****  
**

**  
The Fighter**

he Live

he Train

he Learn

He live

to grow

stronger.

to grow

mentally.

to defeat

He train

For.

himself

others

For.

power

balance

For.

protection

pride

He learn

skills.

to progress

balance.

to exist

wit.

to balance

He live

He train

He learn

he fight

he fight

til death?

forever

He fight

to Live

to Exist

to Progress

to Live

**

* * *

**

The Fight

_**p1**_

he stand

him walk

closer

closer

he stand

him stand

face to face

Him punch

he dodge

grab

punch

him stand

charge

assault

he wait

dodge

knee

He wait

him stand

mad

hurt

he stare

fake

kick

him blown

far

Bsheerrr!!

Him angery

he amuse

smirk

laugh

him return

vanish

appear

he see

block

throw


	7. Poem8

**Raditz**

Da brute

da strong

da aggresssor

First born

Bardock's eldest

unrelenting

Raditz

da saiyan


	8. Poem9

**Great Saiyaman**

He is...

dum dum dum dum

Protector of Justice...

Savior of Earth...

Destroyer of Evil...

He is...

Da

Great

Saiyaman


	9. Poem10

_**Dont test me**_

Rage! Power!

Stop it!

Dont hurt them!

Rage! Power!

Why you...!

I warned you..

Rage! Power!

Huge

Burst

POWER!!

RAGE!!

Hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

you been warned...


	10. Poem11

**_Roar!!_**

He sleeps

He sleeps

A noise?

bubble bursts

trembling

trembling

He glows

He glows

Power

power

rise

Power

power

rise

He glow

He glow

he Grow

he Grow...

Power

power

rise

Power

power

rise

he Grow

he Grow

fur and fur

hair and hair

tremble

tremble

POWER...

RISE!!

Hes

Gigantic!!

Da Monster Awakens!!

Terror and Destruction has Awakened


	11. Poem12

**Fight: Goku vs Gohan** _p1_

A sunny

clear

tropical day

On the island

the two warriors

gohan

goku

gohan bow

goku instance

Goku charge

son fell

hopped up

goku dash

Gohan uppercut

father up

body bounced

father grab

Goku throw

"Dragon throw"

he yells

Bam!

son thrown

body bounced

son still fighting

gohan elbow

father hit

da ground

still early...

Side dash

throw punch

side dash

throw punch

block

step back

swing up

missed

Gohan punch

father

power

punch

gohan down

father stand

Goku dash

forward

son stand

goku backhit

missed

son jumpback

They stare...

fight

still early...

* * *

note from author: the original spacing is gone, thats why it looks clumped up


	12. Poem 13

**Fight: Goku vs Gohan **_p2_

Goku

punch

knee

down

son

face-flat

Gohan

stand

uppercut

father flys

gohan

ferriswheel kick

father goes

recovers

overhead

slam!

not close

Son

on guard

punch-punch

punch-knee

combo fury

goku

knocked up

bleeding

hit more

son took

advantage

Like father

Like son

both continue

on guard

Father

throw energy

gohan deflect

ouch!

poor father

gohan

fight

fight

never

give up

father up

Goku punch

Bssheerr!!

son blown

through air

through stone

rubble

more rubble

goku ready

Gohan Angered

stand

attack

father block

gohan elbow

father skid

against

da ground

father punch

gohan block

roundhouse kick

punch-block

block-punch

punch-block

Kaioken X 10

goku

power up

son fearless

hit-hit

goku

fightback

Fight!

Fight!

Father

punch-downkick

gohan

on da ground

father's assualt

offensive

gohan block

father

hit-hit combo

on assualt

gohan back

Fight!

Fight!

Son

kick-kick

combo

goku

go

up up

son dash

goku slam

hit-block

block-hit

son weak

over?

Gohan slam

father fighting

on the thread

win-lose

Gohan-Goku

Goku charge

son counter

slam

power-down

goku

ki blast

son down?

Gohan

munch munch

senzu bean

gohan

fight again

stronger

Hyyaaah!

kick

goku down

Winner Gohan


	13. Poem 14

_**The Super Saiyan**_

Spiked

bLack

haIr

warRior

Feels

dA

brEeze

His

bLack

eyEs

serEen

Gusts

sWurl

arOund

hIm

A

dArk

yeLlow

aurA

formEd

Sky

dArkens

clOuds

gatHer

no suN

Eyes

cHange

blAck

tO

Dark-blue

bLack

To

dArk-blue

Hair

sPikes

chAnge

bLack

To

gOld

blOck

tO

Gold

Body

pUlses

As

iT

flAshes

golD

Flash

Flash

Blink!

blinK!

Flash

Flash

A

fInal

huGe

powErful

pulsE

exerTed

froM

hiM

Gold

sPiked

haIr

darK-blue

eyEs

gOlden

Aura

hUge

poWer

Golden

wArrior

stOod

reaDy...

lighTnIng

flasheS


	14. Poem 15

**This is a special dedication to my readers. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Da Saiyans Unite

The three saiyans

_SupaJay_

_Zarbon397_

_Saiyan-From-Hyrule_

mighty

tough

unbeatable

The three saiyans

stood

side-to-side

fearless

calm

too calm

a breeze

blew over

Til

a mighty

dragon

landed

ground crumbling

below it

da dragon

towering

peers down

upon them

The three saiyans

looked up

stared

da dragon stomps

ground

trembles

they levitate

look to eachother

they grinned

_SupaJay_

flys forward

knee

da dragon

blow away

_Zarbon397_

teleports up

charges energy

to hands

_Saiyan-From-Hyrule_

stands

below

charges energy

to hands

_Zarbon397_

make a

large energy-ball

throws it

as

da dragon

comes

near

_Saiyan-From-Hyrule_

makes a

large energy-ball

throws pushes

it up

at da

same time

as

_Zarbon397_sattack

da dragon

hit

from

above

below

totally

vaporized

The three saiyans

did it

Sayains 1

Enemys 0

_Zarbon397 _

and _Saiyan-From-Hyrule_

hug

_SupaJay_

tightly

he blushes

and smiles

The three saiyans

_SupaJay_

_Zarbon397_

_Saiyan-From-Hyrule_

mighty

tough

unbeatable


	15. Epilogue

Thankyou reader for all ya reviews and ideas. This is the closing section of Tales from DBZ, This was series 1. In the next one i'll write about more char., new chars, and more scenes. Please enjoy this **_DBZ Mini. _**Til next series...

* * *

Saiyans United

Saiyan Power

Sayain Spirit

Sayains Rule!!


End file.
